Daenerys II Targaryen
Princess Daenerys Targaryen was the youngest child of King Aemon I Targaryen and Queen Aerea Targaryen, being the second in line for the Throne after he older brother Jaehaerys IV. When Jaehaerys IV was crowned King of the Seven Kingdoms, she formally became the heir, next in line for the Iron Throne as her brother was unwed without children. Personality To put short, Daenerys had a wild and wilful personality never keeping to the ideals her father and mother had for her. Although she abode by her mothers will and trained in etiquette and learned how to be deserving of her title as Princess in the way that her mother saw fit, she longed for adventure, to scout the distant shores of the summer isles, or travel to the freezing north beyond the wall. But as long as her mother lived and required her to stay in King’s Landing, she would. She had been eligible for marriage since she had her 13th name day, though she longed for a different romance that was forbidden by her parents, as they saw fit that their children would be married off to cement alliances, not to keep their bloodline together, this contributed to her personality in a way that made her lustful after her brother, though not to an extent to show it in public. Historical Background Young Daenerys Targaryen was named for her ancestor, Daenerys the Mother of Dragons, sharing a striking resemblance to the woman as she grew older, though when Aemon and Aerea looked into her crib, they believed it to be the right name for the young girl. The only person the child ever listened to was her mother, whatever her mother willed she did, even if they weren’t what Daenerys exactly wanted, she was her mother’s child, and Jaehaerys was their father’s child, it had always been such a way growing up, not aided by the fact that she was 3 years younger than her older brother. Unlike her parents, Jaehaerys and Daenerys weren’t married when they were ready, as their father decided to leave the children open to marriages that would benefit the house, as their own marriage was already one of incest, orchestrated by Daenerys’ grandparents. As a child, she longed for the day she would be able to take a dragon as her own, and ride it across the skies to wherever she wished to go, nobody would ever be able to stop her if she had one of her own. She adopted this attitude in her daily life, only learning things necessary to her education and what she needed to as a princess, but constantly begging her great grandfather to take her on a ride of Drogon with her in the off-time. Once Daenerys had reached the age of 13, her mother had started to host extravagant balls for her and her dear brother, to find suitors for the two of them, inviting young men and women from each noble house that the King and Queen thought would suit their only children, though the introduction of so many suitors to herself never really interested her, and most were sent away, spurned in their actions to court the young princess, as in her heart she became infatuated with a different man altogether, her elder brother, Jaehaerys. Though this love never took off from gazing at him with starstruck eyes, she still harboured feelings more than sisterly love for Jaehaerys, and once realising it was out of the question from her parents, she turned a cold shoulder to her brother, trying to spend less time away from him, and also confessing to her mother these feelings, leading to Queen Aerea trying to keep them apart too. Soon after she became secluded, hardly seeing people, not being the type of girl to make friends easily, her position not making that easy either, her mother being her only consoling voice in the Red Keep. And so at the age of 15, she stowed away on a ship headed to Dragonstone from the port of King’s Landing, finally searching for the thrill of adventure that she had longed for, in the form of the great dragon Drogon. A year after her leave, Daenerys came back to King’s Landing atop Drogon, with stories of the distant lands she had toured, giving new wonders to the people of the court. In the small time following her return to King’s Landing, Daenerys had brought back two slaves she had freed from Slaver’s Bay itself, an Unsullied named Black Wyrm, the former-slave became very close with her, as she did not have anyone other than her mother, that being one of the reasons for her prior leave. Queen Aerea chose to help Daenerys though, inviting the heiress of the Vale of Arryn to court to become Daenerys’ attendant, a role she was obliged to accept as the dragon’s of the Red Keep were always ones to get close to. Drogon Drogon is the largest dragon to be hatched by Queen Daenerys, and now is ridden by her descendent, Princess Daenerys, maybe the large dragon chose to listen to the young girls calls because she reminded him of his mother, showing the same will and determination that the former had in her lifetime. Age: 86 Size: Similar to the size of Balerion the Black Dread during the field of fire. Characteristics: Drogon is a dragon coated in black scales. His spinal plates and horns are blood red, and his eyes are smouldering pits of red. Additionally, he has black teeth and his flames are black shot with red and he bleeds black blood. Dark Sister Dark Sister is one of the two ancient valyrian steel swords of House Targaryen, most notably being wielded by Visenya Targaryen, sister-wife of Aegon the Conqueror, and Brynden the Bloodraven, bastard of Aegon the Unworthy. The blade went on to be retrieved from Bloodraven’s cave by Meera Reed and Brandon/Bran Stark, later given to the then-newly crowned king Jaehaerys III Targaryen as a gift. The blade has remained in the Targaryen line since then, and is now wielded by Princess Daenerys Targaryen.